


Choose Our Future

by Visionary_Writer



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: 1971, Alternate Universe, Elena cursed, F/M, pregnant Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionary_Writer/pseuds/Visionary_Writer
Summary: “Mamá…” Victoria fidgeting her fingers, “What will happen to the music ban?”.“We’ll continue it for Mamá Imelda.” Elena replied before her mother could give her answer.“But mija-”“Music makes her sad. Mamá.” Elena insisted, and gestured to the young woman in the photo, “Can’t you remember what he did?”
Relationships: Elena Rivera/Franco Rivera, Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera, Mamá Coco/Papá Julio (Coco 2017)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 21





	1. Might Not Last Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Tono = Tone  
> Lo Juro = I Swear

**~ Rivera Hacienda, November 1, 1971.**

Socorro looked down at her notebook, and sighed before she closed it. Brushing her gray hairs at the mirror before she braided it in pigtails. Julio walked closer, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s ok, mi amor.” Coco leaned into her husband as he tried to reassure her.

Coco let her tears fall, and held him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she finally collected herself together, and left the bedroom with her husband.

“Buenos días, Mamá, Papá.” Their eldest daughter put the picture down once the couple entered the room.

“Buenos días, Mija.” Coco replied, and looked at the photo that the glasses woman just put down on the table.

“Do you think we’ll need to use it?” Victoria asked.

“I hope not yet, mija.”

Another couple entered the room, Elena, Coco’s youngest daughter, and her husband, Franco.

“Buenos días, mi familia.” The round belly woman greeted her family.

Everyone got in a car, and Julio drove them out of the hacienda. Passing the neighbors that were scattering marigolds, and hanging papel picados as they made their way to a hospital.

* * *

**~ A113, Hospital General de Santa Cecilia**

“How are you today, Abuelita?” Elena asked as she took a seat next to the old woman’s bed.

“I’m ok, mija.” The old woman wheezed with her eyes shut, “Where are your parents?”.

The elder’s hoarse voice made Elena shivered. It was weak, and agonizing, nothing like her natural voice that the Riveras usually heard.

“They are talking with the doctor, Abuelita.” Victoria replied as she stood with her back against the wall.

“Don’t stay here too long.” said the elder, “We got orders to finish.”

“We have informed the delay to the customers, Abuelita.” Elena tried to reassure her, “It 's día de los muertos.”.

“You’ll be a mother soon, Elena. The money will be more necessary once the baby is born.”

The door flung open, and Elena’s parents entered the room.

“Hola, Mamá.” Coco greeted her mother.   
“Go back to work, mija.”

“But Mamá-”

“Go…”.

It wasn’t a shout, but everyone could hear “El Tono de Mamá Imelda” in it. The Riveras looked at each other in silence before they gave the matriarch a goodbye hug. Imelda grabbed Franco’s arm before they left

“Don’t ever leave them.” The matriarch looked at her grandson-in-law.

“I’ll take care of them, lo juro.” Franco replied, and Imelda let go of him.

Elena heard their small talk, she totally understood what her Abuelita meant.

* * *

**~ Rivera Familia de Zapateros.**

The elder twin worked at the workshop with a plump woman, the 3 stopped immediately once Coco, and Julio entered the workshop with their daughters, and son-in-law.

“How was”

“Imelda, Coco?” Filipe finished Óscar’s question.

The pigtail woman sighed, “The doctor confirmed she might not last tonight.” Socorro replied to her Tíos, “She won’t let us stay with her.”.

The plump woman hung her head down sadly, Mamá Imelda has always overworked herself, and even was finally bedridden, she refused to let it affect her family stabilization.

“Should we make an ofrenda?” Rosita asked.

**~ Empty Room, Rivera Hacienda.**

Jullio pulled a table in with Franco’s help after Coco, and Victoria swept the floor. Óscar, and Filipe placed a family photo of Mamá Imelda on the Ofrenda, and lit the candle. Elena placed a pair of boots as the offering.

“It’s beautiful.” Coco smiled as the Riveras looked at Mamá Imelda’s ofrenda.

“Mamá…” Victoria fidgeting her fingers, “What will happen to the music ban?”.

“We’ll continue it for Mamá Imelda.” Elena replied before her mother could give her answer.

“But mija-”

“Music makes her sad. Mamá.” Elena insisted, and gestured to the young woman in the photo, “Can’t you remember what he did?” 

The pregnant woman asked, and pointed at the man in the photo, making a cat immediately jump to the photo.

“Pepita!” Socorro scolded the cat.

It quickly ran away, leaving the broken framed photo on the floor. Elena picked the photo up, unfolding to reveal another portion where the man with no face was holding a skull-head guitar.

“I’ll go get the broom.” Coco left the room.

“We will buy-”

“The new frame.”

The elder twin rushed outside, and Franco walked to his wife.

“We’ll take care of this, mi amor.”.

“You can wait in the living room till the Tíos return.” Julio added with a gentle smile.

Elena nodded, and left the room with the photo. ****


	2. Good Luck, Chorizo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why "Forget you" on the crypt? Because that's what Elena said in the original film, "Forgotten, Left off your family's ofrenda.". Imelda tried her best to make sure that absolutely everyone forgot him(Coco was literally the last person who remembered him), but in this fic Imelda, and her brothers were still alive... so he's not really forgotten yet.
> 
> Vocab  
> Mausoleo = Mausoleum  
> Tumba = Grave

**~ Courtyard, Rivera Hacienda.**

Elena sat on the closed well, and stared out through the gate. It will be dark soon, neighbors have already started to walk home. Elena looked at De la Cruz’s poster on the wall, and noticed something familiar.

She stood up, and walked closer to the large poster, holding Mamá Imelda’s photo up. The guitar that the headless man was holding was the same one with De la Cruz’s!  _ That slime! _ Elena thought as she looked at the famous musician’s smile in disgust.

She marched back inside the workshop, and got a few shoes wax cans from the cabinet in her apron’s pocket. Pepita looked at her in confusion before it followed her out of the shop.

**~ DE LA CRUZ'S MAUSOLEUM**

Elena picked the lock, and snuck inside the mausoleo. The large portrait of Ernesto smirked back at her from the wall.

“Stop me if you dare!” Elena snarled at the portrait, and pulled the shoe waxes.

Moving closer to the marble crypt, Elena opened the shoe waxes tin, and started painting the lid.

‘Forget You’

Elena smiled at her handy work, she put the wax tins back in her pocket, and hit the crypt with her chancla one last time.

“Adiós.” Elena grinned, and turned to the exit.

The cempazuchitl petals shimmering in golden colors as she left.

* * *

**~ Santa Cecilia’s Cemetery**

The sky was already dark when Elena left the mausoleum. The candles illuminated the entire Cemetery with some strange golden hue.

“Hey! Why is Ernesto’s mausoleum’s doors open?” A man shouted, and walked toward her.

“None of your-” that man walked right through her before she could finish her reply.

Elena screamed once she noticed her hands were glowing in golden color. She rushed through the graves, and then accidentally bumped into a woman with a large hat. She was a...SKELETON!!!

“SANTA MARIA!!!” the woman screamed, and ran away.

Elena rushed to hide behind a grave, peeking over the headstone to watch the skeletons walk around the cemetery. She saw an old woman standing in front of a tumba with her cane, and a skeleton man hugged her from behind. A man reached for offerings on his grave, and a skeletal couple cooed over a toddler.

“Ahhh!” Elena screamed after a cat jumped to the grave she was hiding behind, she looked at it, and noticed the familiarity, “Pepita? You can see me?”.

Elena quickly pulled it into a hug after it nodded at her.  _ Gracias dios! _ Elena thought, and let go of the cat.

_ “Can you help me?”. _

It’s silly to hope for any help from a cat, but since Pepita was the only living that could see her right now, Elena will trust her.

* * *

**~ MARIGOLD GRAND CENTRAL STATION**

The footprints illuminated in purple as a Giraffe Alebrije walked toward the large glowing marigold bridge.

“Good luck, Chorizo.” some people on the bridge mocked the Alebrije.

“Ha ha, very funny.” A reply came from inside the Giraffe Alebrije costume.

Everyone’s feet were glowing on the petals except the Giraffe Alebrije, and as it walked further, it started to sink.

“No no no no!” The Giraffe Alebrije shook, “Just a little further...!”.

It fell flat onto the petals, but didn’t sink, Héctor struggled to get himself out of the costume as he peeked outside. A cat walked to him, and then followed by a pair of feet.

“Are you alright, Señor?” the woman's voice asked him before the headpiece was pulled open.

Héctor looked up at his rescuer, and screamed.

"AAAHH! You...you're alive!" 

“Obviously, can you help me get help?” The living woman asked.

“You can go to the Department of Family Reunions, they know everything.” He told her “Can you help me get back to the re-entry?".

“I can’t see why not.”

The woman pulled Héctor out of the Alebrije costume, and that’s when he saw her baby bump.  _ How did a living pregnant woman end up here!? _ Héctor thought as the woman swung him onto her back,  _ Hope it’s not because the baby was no longer living _ .

“I’m Elena, by the way.” The woman introduced herself as they walked back to the reentry.

_ “I’m Héctor.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Héctor, and Elena finally meet!!!


	3. CHORIZO!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab  
> Manchar = Stain  
> Mujeriego = Womanizer  
> Bebita = Baby Girl  
> Hermana = Sister

_ Gracias dios for making me found her! Elena is going back to the land of the living!! And that means she can help me!!! _ Héctor thought as he took Elena to the ‘Department Of Family Reunions’, and helped her get a caseworker. 

The caseworker asked Elena to tell him what happened since the beginning, and from the information Héctor could gather: Elena was painting a mausoleum, and then got cursed right after she left. The worker nodded, and typed her blinky thingy. A door opened and a clerk called us into his office.

“Well, you're cursed”

“Qué?!” Elena shouted after Héctor's jaw dropped.

_ Who could possibly be cruel enough to curse a pregnant woman? _ Héctor thought as the clerk hopped on his table, and searched through a huge stack of papers.

“Día de los Muertos is a night to honor the dead. You vandalized a grave.” The clerk pointed at his paper.

“But I wasn't vandalizing the crypt! It was only a manchar!” Elena protested.

“Well, do you know how to send her back?” Héctor asked the clerk.

“Easy, just get your family's blessing by sunrise”

“What happens at sunrise?” Elena asked.

“Elena, your hand!”

Elena cursed at the sight of the pearly white bone at her finger’s tip.

“I don’t have any dead relatives!” Elena shouted, “My living abuelita is the oldest generation.”.

“Then you have only one choice: find that crypt owner.” The clerk smiled, and Elena pouted.

Turning around, and leaving the office, left Héctor alone with the clerk. This is a personal matter, and he doesn't wanna get involved with Elena’s personal matters, but she’s the only one that could help him.

“Then I guess I gotta help her find that grave owner.”

* * *

**~ Underpass Tunnel**

Elena sat on a wooden crate as Héctor opened the tin can, and painted Elena’s face with the shoe's wax.

“So, can you tell me how you end up painting De La Cruz’s crypt?” Héctor asked after Elena told him the name of the mausoleum’s owner.

“He knocked up my abuelita, and left her alone with a child to raise.” Elena replied bluntly.

“Not surprised.” Héctor chuckled, “He has always been the mujeriego.”.

_ Does he know that puta in person?  _ Elena thought as she looked at the man in front of her. His eyebrows moved along with his eyes,  _ exactly like what Victoria, and Mamá would do when they were trying to focus _ .

“Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?” 

“Well, I grew up in the same orphanage with Ernesto,” Héctor replied, “We were like brothers till I died in 1921, I tried to talk to him here but-”.

“I don’t want to know anything about him” Elena cut in, “I’m talking about you, don’t you have any family?”.

“I do! I married the most magnífica woman in Santa Cecilia, and we had the cutest bebita.” Héctor’s eyes lit up before he’ll finally stop painting, “Hecho!”

Héctor adjusted Elena’s hair to cover her ears, and then handed Elena a small mirror.

“Dead as a doorknob!” Héctor said cheerfully before turning serious, “So listen, Elena: this place runs on memories. If you're remembered, people put up your photo, you can cross the bridge and visit the living on Dia de Muertos.”.

“Unless no one's ever put up your picture” Elena managed to come to the conclusion, and Héctor chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, but you can change that!” Héctor pulled out a paper, and handed it to Elena.

It was a very old photo of a young man aged around 20s with bushy eyebrows, and a giant nose.  _ Why are his big eyes so familiar? Like I’ve seen it before... _ Elena thought as she tilted her head.

“Well you have big ears.” Elena chuckled, “Exactly like mi hermana.”.

“I know, muy guapo, eh?” Héctor wriggled his brows.

“Maybe.” Elena put the photo inside her pocket, “Let’s go.”.

* * *

**~ Costume Department, Art District.**

“Ceci… They took the costume.”

“What!? What would they need a giraffe mascot for?” The shaggy hair woman with glasses asked, “I understand why they took Elvis costume last year, but giraffe!? Seriously!?”.

As Héctor tried to talk Ceci down, Elena surveyed the costume area, and entered a giant warehouse, divided into different artists' workspaces. All the well known artists are here! Dr. Atl, Guadalupe Posada, Diego Rivera, and… Frida Kahlo!?

“You! How did you get in here?” The unibrow woman asked before Héctor, and Ceci came up behind Elena.

“She’s my friend, Frida.” Héctor placed his hand on Elena's shoulder.

“Oh, another artist! Come! I need more eyes!” Frida guided them to the rehearsal space, “Darkness!” The lights went off, and Frida disappeared, “And from the darkness... A cracked roman column!”

Lights came up on a cracked roman column prop, and led up to a giant watermelon prop on top. A Monkey Alebrije climbed the column to the top of the watermelon, and then pushed it down! 

The watermelon prop fell to the ground, and broke in two. Frida climbed out from a side of the broken watermelon prop, and leaned against the prop with her nude skeleton. The Monkey Alebrije jumped down from the top of the column, and landed on the opposite piece from Frida. The patterns on Frida's monkey swirled, and he opened his mouth to breathe a blue fire.

“What do you think?” Frida asked, and climbed down from the prop, putting on a robe.

“Why don’t we make it more family friendly?” Héctor suggested, “Some parents might bring kids to the show.”.

“Yeah, I think you need some red color to contrast the green, maybe a red dress that matches your iconic boots?” Elena suggested as Frida looked at her props.

“That will work, Ernesto will wear blue in the next show, so the red will also balance that too!” Ceci smiled.

“I’m glad I helped, but where's De La Cruz anyway?” Elena asked.

“Ernesto never came to the rehearsals.” Frida rolled her eyes, “He's too busy hosting that fancy party at his house.”.

“Hey Gustavo! Do you know anything about his party?” Héctor asked a violin player.

“It's the hot ticket. But if you're not on the guest list you're never getting in, Chorizo…”

The entire musician group burst into laughter as they kept chanting “Chorizo” at Héctor, making Elena want nothing more than to hit their smug faces with her chancla.

“Hey Señora, this guy's famous! Go on, go on, ask him how he died!” how rude!

“I don't want to talk about it.” Héctor looked away.

“ He choked on some CHORIZO!!!”

Héctor was about to say something, but stopped when Elena’s chancla finally hit Gustavo’s face. 

“You are being rude, Músico!” Elena kept her shoe aim at Gustavo’s face, “My grandma is dying in the UCI, so don’t ever joke about death, Músico! Héctor is way more caballeros than you!”.

“I-I’m sorry Héctor.” Gustavo stammered, ‘You can try that music competition at the Plaza de la Cruz. Winner gets to play at his party.”

“Nah, too hard.” Elena put her shoe back, and turned to Héctor, “Do you think we can get in by disguising as Frida?”.

“You can borrow my dress, Diego will go home in a few hours, you guys can tag along.”.

“We don’t have enough time,” Héctor turned to his seamstress friend, ‘Ceci.”.

“No, no no! There’s no way I’m letting you borrow 2 dresses in one night, Héctor. I’m already running out of fabric!”.

“You’re lucky I know how to sew, do you know where I can get fabric?” Elena asked Héctor.

“I know a place.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the music competition scene is one of the most iconic scene in the original film, and it was how Miguel, and Héctor bonded as musicians, but I don’t think Elena would wanna join any music events xD
> 
> PS. Whose eyes did Coco get from? 


	4. DE LA CRUZ!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't add the full lyrics of Un Poco Loco. I'm pretty sure that all Coco's fans already knew the full lyrics so I decided to focus on the part Elena could use as a clue of who Héctor truly is :)
> 
> Vocab  
> Fracturado = Fractured  
> Sígueme = Follow Me  
> Tonto = Fool  
> Bien? = Okay?  
> Mira = Look  
> Niña = Girl

Héctor guided Elena down the steep stairs, and let go of her once they reached the ground. The fracturado music greeted them at the arch full of paintings. The Shantytown was held above the water by the trembling wooden bridges, and buildings made of scraps.

“Cousin Héctor!”

“Hey! These guys!” Héctor greeted the group, “Have fun Tio!”

“Which of them are your wife, and daughter?” Elena asked curiously.

“They are still alive.” Héctor replied simply.

Héctor led Elena to the place that the forgotten kept the donations, and together they dug through the boxes.

“These would do.” Elena picked up a blue, and yellow outfit, and a papaya mascot, “Do you have a sewing machine?”

“Yes!” Héctor picked up 2 wigs, “Sígueme!”

The two walked inside a hut, and found a short skeleton doing laundry at the water.

“Buenas Noches, Chicharrón”. Héctor greeted, and the skeleton man stopped his laundry.

“Let me guess.” Cheech twisted the water out of the cloth, “A lion alebrije ate your costume?” Cheech chuckled, and put the cloth on the drying racks.

“Not really” Héctor placed the wigs on the stands, “Can we borrow your sewing machine?”

Cheech raised his brow, “You can’t sew.”

“But I can.” Elena replied for Héctor.

“Fine!” Cheech sighed, and lifted a fabric out of the treadle machine.

Elena thanked Chicharrón, and moved to sit in front of the machine. Héctor styled the wigs into Frida’s iconic braid crown as Elena fixed the dresses. Everything went smoothly until Cheech started to plug his guitar strings.

“NO MUSIC!” Elena snapped, and stopped sewing.

“Fine, I won’t play.” Cheech handed Héctor the guitar, “You play.”

“No, Cheech. You know I already quit.” Héctor finished styling the wigs.

“You are borrowing my stuff, Héctor.”

Héctor looked at Elena, and the woman sighed.

“Fine, Just one song then.” Elena stopped her sewing.

Héctor nodded, and took the guitar. Tuning the string, and started plugging the cheery tune. He could tell from Elena’s reaction toward anything that related to music that she had quite a rocky relationship with it. So he played it more gentle than he usually does.

Chicharrón turned grumpy immediately after he realized what song he was playing as Elena tilted her head curiously at the lyrics.

‘Where should I put my shoes?

Ay, mi amor Ay, mi amor

You said, "put them on your head"

Ay, mi amor Ay, mi amor’

He missed his diosa, and music always brings back those memories. When he first got here, he played the guitar sometimes, and he was okay until he started hearing his daughter’s song sung by Ernesto with his white skull guitar. 

And he was a tonto for believing that Ernesto didn’t betray him. When his amigo died, Héctor tried to contact him, but Ernesto avoided him. That was when he finally gave up on music, and sold his mariachi suit. 

Héctor finished the song, and Elena quickly went back into fixing the dresses. He gave the guitar back to Cheech who looked at him with disgust.

“Dios! You’re still really haven’t moving on from her.” Cheech shook his head, and put the guitar away.

“You don’t give up on your true love, Cheech.”

Elena finished the costumes, and handed the papaya outfit to Héctor.

“Here, lover boy.”

* * *

**~ Trolley**

The view of The Land of The Dead from the trolley was absolutely breathtaking, Elena leaned against the railing as Héctor casually lounged on top of the railing.

“So you are a musician?” Elena asked, was every time he said he hated musicians was a lie?

“I was.” Héctor replied ruefully, “I wrote my daughter a song once. We used to sing it every night at the same time, no matter how far apart we were, but he stole it… he stole all my songs along with the guitar that my wife gave me.”.

_So that’s why,_ Elena thought, _well, good for him! music brought nothing but pain! music doesn’t deserve him!_ but suddenly a memory hit her. He said he can’t cross over, but his family are still alive, why didn’t they put his photo up? unless...

“Does your family know you died?”.

“I don’t think they do.” Héctor replied solemnly, before he suddenly turned cheerful “But hey! It happens to everyone eventually. I will meet them again when they arrive, and I’ll give them the biggest hug!”

He really loves his family… It’s unfair. Ernesto has 1000 of admirers, he could cross the bridge without a single problem, and yet he never even cared about his family while Héctor struggled to just be able to see his family again. 

“I’ll visit them when I get back.” Elena smiled, “Just tell me their address later, bien?”.

“Está bien, just putting my photo up on your ofrenda is enough. You don’t have to worry about me, Niña.”

“I’m 23!” _I’m 2 years older than you!_ Elena thought.

“And I’m 71!” Héctor chuckled, “I know I do look young, but trust me, Niña, I’m old enough to be your Papá.”.

“No, you’re old enough to marry my abuelita.” Elena laughed.

“¡No, gracias! My heart already belongs to the most beautiful woman in the world”.

The trolley's rang, and then followed by the announcement 'Sorry about the interruption Señoras y Señores, we recently received a message from the Department of Family Reunions to a living woman name Elena. Your abuelita recently arrived due to coma, please return to the Department of Family Reunions to get your blessing.'. Héctor looked at Elena after the announcement ended.

"Nah, it's too far." Elena replied.

"Agree, she might wake up anytime too.".

* * *

**~ De La Cruz’s Mansion**

Limousines, and sport cars gathered around the entry as the celebrities in sophisticated gowns entered the mansion. Héctor put the wig on, and his straw hat.

“Mira! It’s Frida!” The crowd gasped.

The security guard let Elena in without any list checking, but he stopped Héctor. Please don’t remember me! Please don’t remember me!!! Héctor thought as the guard looked at him.

“Señora Kahlo.” Elena, and Héctor held their breath in fear, “Do you mind if I will take a photo with your art?”

Elena, and Héctor quickly nodded. The guard removed his skull, and handed it to Héctor. Héctor held the skull, and smiled for the camera.

They passed the velvet rope safely, and entered the party. The skeletons danced to the electric beats as the DJ was mixing the songs at his booth.

“How are we gonna find De La Cruz in these?” Elena asked and pointed at the crowds.

Ernesto never gives people attention, he wants the attention. So the only way to get Ernesto's attention is to bring the attention to him.

“You might not like this idea.” Said Héctor.

Ernesto chatted with the celebrities among the crowds in his full blue mariachi outfit. Elena snuck in behind the DJ, and whispered ‘Lo Siento” Before she hit the DJ in the head with her chancla. She quickly grabbed the mic after the DJ went unconscious, and screamed.

_“DE LA CRUZ!!!”_

The crowds stopped dancing, and gasped at the sight of Frida at the DJ booth, quickly taking photos. Elena turned off the music, and walked toward De La Cruz with Héctor as the crowd willingly parted ways for her.

“Frida! You came!!” Ernesto smiled, and Elena rushed to hug him.

Ernesto's eyes went wide at her action as the crowd cheered. Ernesto saw the opportunity, and quickly showed her off.

“Frida Kahlo everyone!” Ernesto turned Elena toward the crowds, and then pulled Héctor in a papaya costume to join the photograph, “And her art: PAPAYA!!!”.

“Why don’t we get a personal room?”

“Ooooooooh” The crowd awed at Elena’s question.

“Yes!” Ernesto smiled widely, “Bring your art along!”

Ernesto picked Frida up in bridal style, and walked toward a gate with Héctor followed behind. The crowd took the photos nonstop until the gate finally closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest, do you guys think Ernesto has ever slept around before he died?


	5. I Just Wanted To Go Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab  
> Exagerando = Overreacting  
> Lástima = Pity  
> Vagamente Marrón = Vaguely Brown  
> Nieta = Granddaughter  
> Abuelito = Grandpa

**~ Bedroom, De La Cruz’s Mansion.**

Ernesto dismissed the bodyguards after he entered the room with Héctor, and Elena. Ernesto quickly turned on the large TV, and prepared his bed.

“Make yourself at home, Frida! We can have fun here as your art watch my best film: El Camino A Casa, over there.” Ernesto wagging his brows, and pointed at the TV with sofas.

Elena secured the door with an umbrella, “Drop the act, Músico, and listen.”

Elena wiped the makeup off her face with her arm, and revealed her flesh face. Ernesto gasped with a huge smile.

“A living woman!? YEAH!!!”

“EW! NO!! I’m your nieta!!!” Elena shouted, this man disgusted her way more than Mamá Imelda’s story!

“Even better!” Ernesto beamed, “I must show you at the party! Everyone will love it!!!”.

_Seriously!?_ Elena thought as Héctor rolled his eyes, and got rid of his costumes.

“We have no time for that Ernesto, you have to give her your blessing by sunrise.”.

“And why must I help you?” Ernesto asked the dirty skeleton.

“Because he is your hermano!” Elena growled, and pulled Héctor’s photo out from her apron, “He needs my help to cross the bridge, and I need your help to get home!”.

Ernesto took the photo from Elena's hand, and then looked at Héctor. _What is there to think!?_ Elena thought as her grandfather remained silent.

“Héctor…” Ernesto looked at the yellow skeleton before him, “You’re being forgotten?”.

“And whose fault is that?” Héctor snarled.

“Héctor, please-”.

“Those were MY songs you took. MY SONGS that made YOU famous!”

_WHAT!?_ Elena was speechless as she watched the skeletons argue, _it was him? The person who stole all Héctor’s songs along with the guitar that his wife gave him?_ Back when Elena was little she thought that Mamá Imelda was exagerando a bit anytime something that reminded her of that musician, but after knowing all this... she’s not surprised anymore. Her grandfather is a fraud!

“Héctor, I never meant to take credit.” Ernesto said gently, “We made a great team, but you died, and I sang your songs because I wanted to keep a part of you alive.”

_What a lástima excuse! He didn’t put Héctor’s name in the credit!! His own family doesn’t even know that he died!!!_ Elena thought as Héctor rolled his eyes.

“Oh, how generous.” Héctor huffed, and turned away.

“Dios mio, you are useless.” Elena sighed, “I should have gone to my abuelita.” she turned to Héctor, “Let’s go, Héctor.”.

But instead of responding, the man stared at the TV blankly.

_“Héctor?”_

* * *

_‘To our friendship! I would move Heaven and Earth for you, mi amigo’_ , Héctor couldn’t move as he looked at what happened on the tv. A chubby man handed De la Cruz a drink with _‘Salud!’_ . The glasses clinked, and the characters drank the shots, but Ernesto spat his drink and grabbed his throat, _‘Poison!_ ’. Héctor’s eyes widened as he took a step back. _It couldn’t be… it’s just a movie… right?_

“That night, Ernesto. The night I left…”

_The memory was vagamente marrón, but Héctor remembered it well. He remembered looking at his song book for a very long time before he finally made a decision._

“We'd been performing on the road for months. I got homesick, and I packed up my songs…”

_He threw his red songbook in his suitcase, and shutted it. He grabbed his guitar case, and lifted his suitcase._

_“You wanna give up now? When we're this close to reaching our dream?” Ernesto asked as Héctor reached for the door._

_“This was your dream. You'll manage.” He replied._

_“I can't do this without your songs, Héctor!” Ernesto grabbed Héctor’s suitcase desperately._

_“I'm going home! Ernesto.” Héctor pulled away, “Hate me if you want, but my mind is made up.”._

_He was afraid, very afraid that he’d lose his hermano if he left, but he can’t miss any more times with his family._

_“Oh, I could never hate you. If you must go, then I'm... I'm sending you off with a toast!” Héctor looked outside as Ernesto poured a couple of drinks, “To our friendship. I would move Heaven and Earth for you, mi amigo.” He handed Héctor a glass, “Salud!”._

_He smiled, and took that shot. He was so happy that Ernesto understood him, that their relationship wasn't ruined by his love for his familia, but…_

“You walked me to the train station,”

_The street that night was empty, they almost reached the train station, but Héctor froze and his back suddenly hunched down as he was clutching his stomach._

“But I felt a pain in my stomach. I thought it must have been something I ate…”

_Ernesto steadied him, and grabbed his guitar case, “Perhaps it was that chorizo my friend…” was the last word that burnt into Héctor’s ears._

“Or something I... drank…”

_Héctor managed to take a few more steps before he’d finally collapsed on the street._

“I woke up dead…”

Everything turned black…

“You... POISONED me.” Héctor’s voice shook.

“You're confusing movies with reality, Héctor,” Ernesto protested with ease.

“All this time, I thought it was just bad luck.” Héctor barely managed to catch his breath, “I never thought that you might have…” his breathing became ragged, “That you…”.

Elena moved back when Héctor finally let out a scream, and lunged at Ernesto, brought them both to the ground.

“How could you?!” He yelled, tried to punch Ernesto’s face as Elena remained still in shock, “You took everything away from me!”.

Ernesto cried out for his security, and they burst from the doors, pulling Héctor off Ernesto before dragging him away.

* * *

_“I just wanted to go back home!”_

That was the last thing Elena heard before the doors slam shut. _A murderer…_ Elena trembled, _He wasn’t just a fraud! He’s a murderer..._

“I apologize. Where were we?” Ernesto stood up.

“I don’t think we need to continue.” Elena tried to reply as calmly as possible.

_I have to get out of here!_ Elena thought with chills ran down her spine, and turned back to Ernesto. She tried to pull the photo back, but De La Cruz slipped the photo of Héctor into his coat pocket.

_“Security!”_

She was doomed, couldn’t even get out of their grip as she shouted before they finally threw her into a cenote. She held her round belly tight, shielding the baby as she fell into the cold water. Elena swam to the land, and stood up.

“Hello!” her shout echoing the cenote, “Can anyone hear me!? I need to go home!”

Her voice trailed off as she finally slumped to the ground. She failed everything, her grandfather is a murderer, and she could do nothing to help Héctor. She couldn’t get back to the land of the living, she’ll never see her family again… _my baby won’t even get a chance to be born_.

And then there was a sound behind her, Elena gasped and stood up.

“Héctor?” 

“Elena?”

Elena cried out his name, and ran to him. Holding him tight as she sobbed, apologising over, and over again.

“I failed,” she sobbed, “He took your photo, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Héctor whispered, and held her.

“He took everything away from you… and I am his granddaughter… I couldn’t even make up for you.”.

“No! No! NO!!! Don’t you dare blame yourself for what he did!” Héctor protested, “It’s not your fault, niña.”.

Héctor helped her sit down on a rock, and the two stared up at the empty sky.

“What will happen to the baby?” Elena lifted her blouse revealing the skeletal transition up her belly, there’s a sleeping flesh baby hovering in the middle.

“I don’t know, Elena.” Héctor replied honestly, “I’m so sorry.”.

“It’s okay.” Elena replied, “Will you adopt me tomorrow?”, she tried to joke.

“Sure, mija.” Héctor replied gently, “Do you want to hear my daughter’s song?”.

“Sure.” Elena laid her head on his shoulder.

‘Remember me, though I have to say goodbye

Remember me, don't let it make you cry

For even if I’m far away I hold you in my heart

I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart

Remember me, though I have to travel far

Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar

Know that I’m with you the only way that I can be

Until you're in my arms again, remember me…’

“That is a good one.” Elena smiled.

“Of course! I wrote it for my Coco!” 

Elena froze, he died in 1920, and was a musician! And he had a wife, and daughter who are still alive! Is there any chance that she might not be related to that murderer De La Cruz? Elena reached into her apron and pulled out the photograph of Imelda, Coco, and the headless musician. Héctor gasped at the sight of the photo.

“Where... where did you get this?”

“That's my Mamá Coco.” Elena pointed at the baby in the middle, and then the mother, “That's my Mamá Imelda.” and then the headless man, “Is that... you?”

Héctor smiled ruefully, and nodded. _Gracias dios!_ Elena thanked the lords, Thank you for _leading me to him!_ Héctor looked at the photo, and touched his daughter. 

“She has grown up.” he smiled with tears, and then turned to Elena, “Nieta?”.

“Abuelito…” Elena smiled, and held him.

“Oh, nieta! I’m so sorry! I’m a sorry excuse for a grandpa.”.

“Nonsense!” Elena pulled away, “A minute ago I thought I was related to a murderer! You are a great man!”.

“I got us both stuck here.” 

“Ta, ta, ta-tch!” Elena stopped him, “We will get out of this! Come on!” Elena pulled him up from his seat, “Use that creative brain of yours!”

“I don’t have bra-”

A shadow fluttered above them. Elena, and Héctor looked up.

“What is that?” 

“An...alebrije!” Héctor beamed “Nieta, do you have any snacks to call it?”.

Elena huffed “Just give it your best grito!”.

They belted out their harmonic gritos, echoed the entire cenote of their voices. A giant colorful jaguar with horns, and wings landed above with a powerful roar. Elena, and Héctor laughed as the cenote shook. The alebrije lowers its head to reveal a woman skeleton riding on top of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure you all know who had arrived xD


	6. That’s For Trying To Murder Me, and My Baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab  
> Cabrón = Dumbass  
> Triángulo Amoroso = Love Triangle

She remembered her familia came to her at the hospital, and asked if Elena had visited her. She told them ‘no’, and asked them what happened, but they refused to tell her. She remembered struggling to get off her bed, and demanding her family to tell her what was going on, but her body failed her…

She found herself woke up in a room full of skeletons that called her temporary arrivals. They asked her to wait in a room until she regained consciousness, but everything changed after she heard the staff gossiped about a pregnant living woman wandering around The Land Of The Dead.

Without her boots, it was a bit hard to get the information out even in her heart she already had a feeling that it might be Elena. They announced her arrival through the radio, and told her to wait until her granddaughter arrived. However, no one arrived, and she had no time. So she snuck out of the building, and found a jaguar with teal horns, and wings waited for her. She recognized those eyes, so she hopped on it’s back, and let it guided her to her granddaughter.

There were few gritos heard before she landed, and found her granddaughter laughed with joy in her soak clothes with…

“Imelda!”

She remembered that voice. There were times that she wondered what he would look like after so many years, but she didn’t expect a skeleton that lacked the nose that she’d usually teased, but with some reason, she recognized that goofy smile immediately.

_ “Héctor.” _

She dismounted Pepita, and helped them both up from the sinkhole with the alebrije’s help.

“Mija, we were so worried! Gracias dios I found you in time!” Imelda pulled Elena into a hug, and then looked at Héctor who held his hat in his hands nervously, “And you! What the hell did you get her into!?”.

“I-I was just trying to send her home.” 

“Then why isn’t she home!?” She asked, “I spent decades protecting my family from your mistakes, and then you have me fish her out of a sinkhole!”

“No, no, no, abuelita . It wasn’t his fault we were in there, it was mine.” Elena interrupted, “But you both can give me the blessing to go home! but first, I need to get Papá Héctor’s photo from de la Cruz.”.

_ Papá Héctor? Did she forget how much pain he has brought to our family? _ Imelda thought.

“He left our familia! Why do you want to help him so much!?”

“Because he didn’t leave, abuelita, De La Cruz murdered him.”

Imelda’s eyes went wide with shock.  _ Please deny it _ , Imelda looked at him,  _ please just tell me you left us, that you had found the dream you were looking for and had decided that we weren’t worth it… that I didn’t hate you for being killed. _

“It’s true, Imelda.” Héctor confirmed quietly.

Imelda took a deep breath as she struggled to keep herself together, “How do we get to that De La cabrón?” 

Elena smirked, “I think I know people that could help us.”

* * *

**~ Sunrise Spectacular**

Ernesto’s concert took place in an open air amphitheater. The skeletons took their seats, and ate the offering from home as the lights began to dim.

A dramatic symphonic music played as the spotlight hit a cracked roman column prop, and led up to a giant watermelon prop on top. A Monkey Alebrije climbed the column to the top of the watermelon, and then pushed it down! 

The watermelon prop fell to the ground, and broke in two. Performers in Frida Kahlo’s costume climbed out from the sides of the broken watermelon prop. The audience gasped in awe as all the performers crawled their way out of the spotlights to the wings of the stage, leaving only one Frida in the performance.

“Good luck, Mija.”

“¡Gracias Diego!” 

Elena, Imelda, Héctor, Ceci, and Chicharrón rushed to the backstage corridor, and shaded their red costume, but Imelda struggled with her dress.

“Here, let me help you with-”

“Nah, just leave it on.” Imelda waved Héctor off.

The group gathered in a  huddle.

“Everyone clear on the plan?” Elena asked.

“Find Héctor's photo.” Ceci replied.

“Give it to Elena.” Cheech added.

“Send her home.” Imelda finished.

Imelda led the way out of the corridor, and the group followed close behind.

“Now, we just have to find De La Cruz-”

“Yes?” Ernesto turned to her with a smile, the group stopped, and hid from his view, “Don't I know you?”

Imelda pulled off her red boot, and hit him across the face with it, “That's for murdering the love of my life!”.

“Imelda Rivera!?” Ernesto gasped before another shoe was throwing at him,

“And that’s for trying to murder me, and my baby!” Elena shouted.

The group jumped on him, but Ernesto managed to flee before they could get the photo. Elena, and the group rushed after him to a stage door. The security guards tried to fight off the group as Imelda launched herself at Ernesto, and got her hands on the photo. It was a small tug of war until Ceci, and Cheech got Ernesto on the ground, and Imelda tumbles backward.

“Elena! I have it!” Elena turned toward Imelda but was chased by guards.

The guard went after Imelda, so Héctor grabbed a mic stand to defend her. Imelda stood behind Héctor with the photo, and then suddenly the ground shook beneath them. It was a rising platform! 

Ernesto rushed up the stairs after them as Elena, Ceci, and Cheech fought with the guards. Elena quickly rushed up the stairs after De La Cruz as Ceci, and Cheech blocked the guards against following the others.

“Ladies and gentlemen... the one, the only... ERNESTO DE LA CRUZ!”

The platform rose onto the stage and the spotlight fell on Héctor Imelda. The pink light illuminated behind them, and the audience burst into applause! The camera turned to the stage, putting the couple up on the screen.

“Is Ernesto doing a triángulo amoroso theme?” An audience member asked his girlfriend.

Ernesto arrived at the stage wings as Elena arrived at the opposite side. Héctor, and Imelda turned their faces to Elena.

“Sing!” Elena shouted as the guards began to approach them.

“I got this, go!” Héctor whispered, and took a deep breath.

Imelda stepped away from the spotlight, and reached for the stairs, but stopped after she heard…

_ “Que el cielo no es azul... _

_ Ay, mi amor; ay, mi amor…” _

Imelda stopped at the middle of the stairs, and turned to him. Cheech joined Elena at the wings, and grabbed a guitar as she adjusted a mic stand in front of him. 

_ “Que es rojo, dices tú _

_ Ay, mi amor; ay, mi amor” _

The guards stopped at the edge of the spotlight, not to be in the audience’s attention. Héctor took the mic with the stand, and moved toward the stage’s staircase. Smiling at his wife before he would finally stop in front of her.

_ Why did you stay? _ Héctor thought as he looked at his wife as the spotlight shone at the both. She took the mic from him, and dragged him down the staircase.

_ “Ves todo al revés _

_ Ay, mi amor; ay, mi amor _

_ Creo que piensas con los pies _

_ Ay, mi amor; ay, mi amor!” _

The stage conductor joined them once they reached the first floor, and the audience began to cheer as Ernesto growled in anger. The guards tried to corner them at the middle of the stage, but Héctor brushed them all off with the mic stand as he joined the duet with his wife.

“Tú me traes un poco loco, un poquititito loco

Estoy adivinando qué quieres y pa' cuando

Y así estoy celebrando

Que me he vuelto un poco loco!”

Héctor drew the attention to him as Imelda headed toward the exit, but stopped by a hand on her wrist. 

_ “Chiflado tú me vuelves y eso está un poco loco _

_ Tu mente que despega, tú siempre con ideas _

_ Con mi cabeza juegas, todo es un poco loco” _

Héctor growled once he realized his murderer was singing his song he wrote for his wife to his wife. The crowd went wild as Ernesto danced Imelda around the stage, trying to get to Héctor's photo.

_ “¡Un poquititititititititi-tititititito loco!” _

Héctor detached his left arm, using his suspenders to slingshot his arm in Ernesto butts on his high note, the man to let go of his wife, and Imelda gave him a stomp on the foot before she rushed to grabbed Héctor’s hand, and get off the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original Imelda sang La Llorona as the hint that she still loves him, so I think it might be a good idea to let him sing the song he originally wrote for her as the confirmation that his feelings have never changed.


	7. I’ll See You Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab  
> Telenovelas = Soap Operas  
> Eres Un Coño = You Are A P*Ssy  
> Gilipollas = Douchebag  
> Tranquilo = Peaceful

**~ Sunrise Spectacular**

That was completely different from what Elena expected. After years of hearing about the músico that left her family, and how many times her grandma badmouthed him all her life, she always imagined their drama as something she always saw on telenovelas. Who would have thought that they were just a normal couple, weren’t so different from her, and Franco at all.

Papá Héctor, and Mamá Imelda got off from the stage and, and laughed tiredly after Héctor attached his left arm back.

“You always write wonderful songs.” Mamá Imelda smiled.

“You remembered it?” Héctor asked shyly as if he’d blush if he could.

“May I?” Elena asked, and held up a petal.

“Oh!” Mamá Imelda gave Elena the photo, and took the petal, “Elena , I give you my bles-”

And then suddenly something yanked Elena away from her grandparents.

“You're not going anywhere!” Ernesto dragged Elena away by the back of her shirt collar, as her family followed them, “Stay back! All of you!”.

“Leave my nieta alone, Ernesto!” Héctor begged as Ernesto dragged Elena to the edge of the building, “I forgave you, please, just let her go!”

“I've worked too hard, Héctor! Too hard to let him destroy everything!”.

“She’s pregnant! Ernesto!”

Behind the curtain, Frida, Ceci, and Chicharrón listened to the conversation with fully armed police officers. Gustavo pointed a camera toward De La Cruz, and adjusted the volume control board. The image of De la Cruz tossing a pregnant woman was projected on the stadium screens.

“She's a threat!” Ernesto pointed at the pregnant woman.

“¡Eres un coño!” Elena cursed.

“I am Ernesto de la Cruz, the greatest musician of all time!”

“Héctor's the real musician! You're just the gilipollas who murdered him and stole his songs!” Imelda protested, and the crowd gasped.

“I am the one who is willing to do what it takes to seize my moment” Ernesto’s eyes send chills down Elena’s spine, “Whatever it takes.”

Héctor, and Imelda rushed to the edge after Ernesto threw Elena down the building. Ernesto walked away without any remorse, but stopped by Frida, Ceci, Chicharrón, and the officers.

Elena curled into a ball, holding her belly tight as she fell. The photo slipped out from Elena’s arms and disappeared from the sight. Pepita flew in, and scooped Elena up. The woman looked down at the water, the photo was gone…

The crowds booed at Ernesto as his arrest was being broadcast on the screen. Héctor, and Imelda held Elena tight after she dismounted Pepita.

“I lost the photo.” Elena looked away.

“It's okay, mija.” Héctor smiled ruefully, “You did your best.”   
“But it’s not fair!” Elena sobbed, “I promised you that I’ll help you.”

“It did help me, Elena. Just tell Coco I love her, okay?”

Elena cried, and hugged her grandfather tight. What a waste! If she knew it would have ended this way she would never go after the photo! She’d rather spend time with Héctor to learn more about him, so she could tell her Mamá his stories instead of wasting it all on this plan! Imelda’s body shimmered in golden colors. The sunrise is coming...they’re running out of time.

“I’ll wake up soon.” Imelda held up her petal, “Will you do this with me?” she asked her husband.

“You have our blessing, Elena” the petal glowed.

“I’ll see you home.” Imelda added with a smile.

Elena nodded, and reached for the petal. PUFF! A whirlwind of marigold petals spun around her, and everything went white.

* * *

Héctor looked at the empty air that Elena, and his wife stood before they disappeared with the marigold petals, and the rising sun. It's a new day, and for some reason, the sun today has shone out clearer.  _ When was the last time I felt this happy? _ Héctor thought, and collected the petals, putting it in his pocket.

The audience returned home, and the officers left with Ernesto. Héctor held Cecilia, Frida Kahlo, Chicharrón, Diego Rivera, and Gustavo, thanking them all for helping him. Gustavo, and the band apologized to him for calling him ‘Chorizo’ for decades. He was hurt by them, but troubled his heart no more, he knew deep down they cared about him, and they realized their mistake… they will be fine.

Héctor returned to the Shantytown with Chicharrón. His familia greeted him with worry after they heard what happened on the radio, and showered him with love. They weren’t his family by blood, but they have been there for him, and he felt… loved. 

He doesn't know his place in the Rivera family yet after 50 years of being rejected, but after what he went through with Elena, and Imelda. He hopes that he might at least be welcome to visit if they won’t accept him back into the family.

The hammock swayed gently as the sun warmed his bones. He blocked the sun away from his face with his straw hat, and finally took a tranquilo sleep after all the exhaustion.

“Excuse me, Señor Rivera?” An office officer visited later that evening, “I know it will be hard for you, but according to the law in The Land of The Dead, in the order to get through Ernesto De La Cruz’s trail and legal works, we need the victim testimony.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I can’t believe we have only 2 chapters left!


	8. Ven Aquí, Mi Familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab  
> matriarca = matriarch  
> vieja = Old Woman  
> entenderme = Understand me  
> Ven aquí = Come Here

**~ Courtyard, Rivera Hacienda**

Socorro wept in Julio’s arms as they sat on the center well. The family has been looking for Elena all night, but they couldn’t find her anywhere. Franco refused to leave the cemetery as her Tíos went to the police station right after sunrise.

She can’t take this, she could handle her father leaving her, and her mother recently went into a coma after a heart failure, but there’s no way she could face the possibility of losing both her mother, and daughter on the same day.

“Mamá!” Socorro bolted up from her seat.

Her daughter has returned safely with Franco! Coco rushed to hug her daughter, thank god that she came home.

“We were so worried!” Julio sobbed.

“What happened last night, Mija?” Coco let go of Elena.

“You’ll never believe me if I tell you Mamá,” Elena chuckled, “But I’m sure Mamá Imelda can confirm this, because Mamá… I met Papá Héctor last night.”

Socorro could feel the time froze after Elena mentioned that name, the name that has never been spoken of for 50 years.

“Why don’t we call Tíos first?” Julio broke the dead air, “Letting them know you’re back.”.

Rosita burst out from the house in panic.

“Guys!” Rosita heaved, “Victoria just called me from the hospital, we have to go there now!”

* * *

The Riveras got in the car, and picked up the twin at the police station before they reunited with Victoria at the hospital. The doctor said Mamá Imelda has woken up, but her ribs were cracked after several CPRs, if she has cardiac arrest again they won’t be able to perform CPR anymore. Elena rushed to hug her Abuelita immediately after the door flung open.

The sight of the strong matriarca laying weakly in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask was disturbing, especially after seeing her become herself again last night in The Land Of The Dead, but at least she was no longer a skeleton for now.

“I’m glad you came back. You and the baby are okay, right?” Imelda asked right after Elena pulled out, hearing that weak voice again was hard, but it reassured Elena that both of them were safe now.

“Sí, Mamá Imelda.” Elena replied, and rubbed her round belly, “We will be fine.”

The vieja smiled, and removed her oxygen mask.

“You should keep that on, Mamá.” Coco insisted worriedly, “You just woke up from a coma.”

“I don’t wanna die with this thing on my face, Mija.”

She finally spoke in that strong ‘Mamá Imelda Tone’, but instead of lighting them up, it silenced her family immediately.

“I’m sorry, Mija. That was… brutal.” Mamá Imelda chuckled awkwardly, “I know I’m not perfect, I am cold… that’s why I’m lucky you’re a loving kid… exactly like Héctor.”.

Oscar, and Filiipe’s jaws dropped.

“Abuelita? Who’s Héctor?” Victoria asked.

“Your grandfather,” Mamá Imelda replied, and looked at Coco, “He made a mistake, but he never stops loving you, Mija.” Coco smiled with tears, “I’m so sorry I’ve always been bad-mouthing him.”

“It’s okay, Mamá.” Socorro sobbed, “We can’t change the past, the only thing we could do now is  _ choose our future _ .”.

Imelda smiled, and reached her IV hand toward Coco’s cheek.

“You have his eyes.” Imelda wiped away her daughter’s tears, and looked at her granddaughter, “And you got his ears to, Victoria.”.

Victoria smiled proudly, and tugged her hair behind her large ears. The oldest Rivera looked at her big familia.

“I’m so sorry I took music away from you all,” said the Rivera’s matriarch, “I loved music, I remember that feeling when my husband would play, and I would sing you to sleep.” Mamá Imelda looked at Coco, “He never played for the world, he played for us… it just didn’t go as planned.”

* * *

The family got the chairs to gather around Imelda’s bed, listening to Héctor’s story. She told them how they met in the orphanage, and his loco way of flirting back when they were young.

“He’s the funniest man I’ve ever met.” Imelda refused to use the past tense; she knew he still exists, just not in the same world.

“I wish I got something from him like Mamá, and Victoria.” Elena chuckled ruefully.

“You did, Nieta.” Imelda smiled, “You got one thing that every Rivera got from him: Love.”

He did break her heart, but now she knows that he never meant to do it. He didn’t stop loving her… she can finally let go of the feeling of not being good enough.

“You have a weird taste in men, Abuelita.” Victoria grinned softly, “But I can see why it’s him.”.

“And he loves you too, Mamá Imelda.” Elena said firmly before turning gentle, “I won’t ask you to forget the past, because what you went through wasn't nothing, but please… when you finally see him again, be kind to him.”.

“Gracias por entenderme, Nieta.”

Imelda finally let her tears shed. The anger that she felt toward Héctor for decades was a waste for nothing, but no matter what, the struggles she went through after he died weren't nothing. She is proud of the family she has made, and the business they have built after he was gone, but that loneliness had never left her… the loneliness from the thought that he didn’t love her.

“Ven aquí, mi familia.” Imelda offered her arms, and everyone gathered into a family hug.

_ I finally did it, Héctor…  _ Imelda closed her eyes in her familia’s embrace. She learned the memory rules from the land of the dead, and knew what kind of danger Héctor was in, but troubles her heart no more… She's finally given Héctor back in place in their family, he’ll be there when she arrives… She won’t be alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Descansa En Paz Imelda Rivera ~


	9. DESDE 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab  
> Firma = Signature  
> Cadáver = Corpse  
> Casas Adosadas = Townhouses  
> Tierra = Land  
> Muerto = Dead

Héctor sighed after he left the court. He was tired, and everyone looked at him as if he did something wrong. Ernesto’s lawyer was there, and did nothing, but lied.  _ There is no victory in winning this…  _ Héctor thought as he walked home in his neat black suit, _ nothing about this is humanity… _

His cousin greeted him at the entrance, giving him comforting hugs, and ruffled his gelled hair till they were wild like usual. Héctor felt like himself again.

“A woman came here looking for you, Héctor.” Said Chelo.

“Tell her to come back later, Tia” Héctor brushed her off, “I’m really tired.”.

Héctor let the cousins continue their drinking. An ivory skeleton woman with two gray streaks of hair watched him as he entered a bungalow.

Héctor can’t remember when he fell into a deep sleep, but he remembered that the pillow he laid his head on wasn't this soft. He opened his eyes immediately after he felt a hand running through his hair.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Héctor screamed, and stumbled back.

Looking at the woman in the hospital gown. She no longer wears her firma braid bun, but he remembered those brown eyes.

“Imelda.”

“You woke up.” Imelda replied with a ‘the Matter Of Factly’ tone.

Héctor looked at his estranged wife again from head to toe, and noticed a small cadáver tag on her toe.

“I’m sorry.” That was the only right thing to say.

“It’s okay,” Imelda looked away, “I’m glad I’m here.”

“You are?”

_ In a shack that screamed I failed my afterlife? _ Héctor thought shamely, but refused to avoid her eyes as Imelda nodded.

“We got to work on us, weren’t we?”.

“I missed you,” Héctor admitted without any shame, “Can we start over?’

Imelda nodded, and offered her skeletal hand.

“Imelda Rivera, shoemaker.” The woman smiled confidently.

“Cousin Héctor.”

Cheech looked up at them from the cloth ironing, and shouted.

“Go Get A House!”

* * *

**~ Cafe,** **Plaza De La Cruz**

A map was spread across the table as Imelda went through a stack of envelopes they got after opening a bank account.

“Dios he had won life!” Imelda looked at all the money that was transferred to them from Ernesto’s account, “Well, death actually, but you know what I mean.”.

“Yeah, he’ll absolutely be remembered longer than all of us despite 500 years in jail.” Héctor circled some parts of the map, “Here, the silent districts. No music.”.

Héctor turned the map to his wife, most of the areas were outskirts.

“I’m okay with music, can you pick a village near the plaza or market?” Imelda asked, “Maybe with large land too, I want to have my shop there.”.

Héctor tilted his head, “I know some places, but most of those areas are casas adosadas with one bedroom.”.

“I don’t think I’m ready to share bed with you yet, Héctor.” Imelda looked at the letters, avoiding his eyes.

“I know, mi amor.” Héctor replied casually, “I wish we could get a land instead, so we could build our house along with us.”

“Héctor look!”

Imelda handed Héctor the letter, De La Cruz’s mansion is theirs now. The couple quickly packed up their stuff, and left. Getting a House Demolition Permission, and immediately bought 2 large hammers. Wrecking everything they could inside the white mansion like Ernesto portraits, TVs, and Tequila shelves before having Pepita burn the mansion to the ground after the couple donated all the food offerings.

* * *

**~ Tent, Tierra de Rivera**

Imelda finished the sketch of what she wanted her house to look like, and then turned to Héctor who was sleeping inside a sleeping bag. Placing the sketches by the lamp, Imelda tucked herself inside another sleeping bag at the opposite one. Imelda looked at her sleeping husband under the golden light of the lamp. She had never seen his markings up close before, it’s a carving like tattoos, but on the skull, and covered in paints, maybe she should get some too. 

Imelda blew the lamp off, and laid back, closing her eyes. The next day all Héctor’s cousins from the Shantytown arrived, and helped the couple clear the land. They built the entire Hacienda from the ground up, and then painted the outside wall in pale purple color. Imelda set her new workshop ready for shoe making, and painted “Muerto RIVERA ZAPATERÍA DESDE 1971”.

Now their workshop house looks almost exactly the same as the one in the land of the living. Imelda stood by the sign, and Héctor took a photo. Chicharrón took the camera out of Héctor’s hand, and Pepita nudged Héctor to go stand next to Imelda. 

The photo is hung in the workshop as Imelda taught Héctor how to make a wingtip shoe like she did with Julio. Her husband was a slow learner, but he was surely a crafty hand after all the schemes he did for 50 years, and seeing Héctor slowly learning how to make shoes reminded Imelda of herself back when she started making her first pair for Coco. His first pair turned out pretty good for a beginner. Héctor practiced making shoes everyday as Imelda took care of the orders. 

It took awhile for him to finally be good at it, and help her with the orders for the business to pick up, and became stable. The couple would relax in the living room after every working day is done, and tell one another of the life they missed both in life, and death. They didn’t share a bedroom yet, so Héctor took the couch in the living room as Imelda slept in the master room. Imelda looked at her funny slippers on the floor as she laid awake in bed, Héctor had followed her passion… What about his?

Héctor visits Shantytown every Sunday, so Imelda took that chance to visit an instrument shop. She would never forget that shock smile he made when she opened the large box for him. How funny he trembled as he reached his hand out to finally touch the white guitar. She was shocked when he suddenly pulled her into his arms, and twirling around before setting her down gently. 

She looked at him in the eyes as he looked at hers. Imelda knew she had grown tough, and she was afraid that she might have changed too much as she still saw that goofy boy in her husband, but now she knew he too had changed.

There’s this heavy sadness in him that he’d always try his best to hide, and it’s funny that despite all the separate years, she could still read through him. It was heartbreaking how happy he felt just by her gestures that were so simple. Imelda remembers her depressing years, and she is lucky she had her family helped her through it, but…  _ When was the last time he was truly happy? _ Imelda thought as Héctor shyly let go of her.

When she was alive she knew she was never going to be ready to love again, she never wanted anyone after him, never missed anyone but him… But that life was over… she died. What was lost in life will never change, but here at this moment she can choose her future. She got all she needed, house, business, and money. Then what’s the harm in giving this a chance? She already lives with him, sees his face every night before bed, and every morning after sunrise.  _ So if this is my fate, then so be it, _ she smiled, and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. Knocking his hat off his head along with his non-existent brain as he closed his eyes, and held her close.

That night Imelda finally let Héctor into her bedroom, and shared bed with her. It wasn’t easy for her, but after seeing how peaceful he seemed to be as he snuggled against her with his eyes close, she was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healing relationships take time, but honestly I think this time is way more easier than in canon because they didn’t have 46 years of chasing, and running, and without her family here, Imelda won’t have to put on that stoic matriarch’s face. With only Héctor here, I think it’s easier to be herself along with being stubborn xD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	10. ~ El Fin ~

**~ ONE YEAR LATER ~**

The neighbors started laying flowers after they swept the street clean. De la Cruz’s mausoleum was left forgotten with a sign that said "FORGET YOU". The tourists gathered in front of the Rivera zapatería, taking pictures of Papá Héctor’s guitar and framed letters 

Elena told her Mamá, and her husband what happened on that fateful Día De Los Muertos, they managed to went through the old records, and found Papá Héctor’s body, but they can’t prove any murder allegations. So they took his body home, and buried him at Santa Cecilia’s Cemetery. Her Mamá still kept her Papá’s letters which contains all the dates it was written way before De La Cruz released the song, so they managed to get Papá Héctor’s some justice.

Tío Óscar, and Filipe hung papel picado as Victoria prepared the offering with Mamá, y Papá. Holding baby Berto in her arms, Elena told him a story as she stood in front of the beautifully made ofrenda.

“... and after I touched that petal, I returned home.” Elena finished the story as Franco entered the room.

He kissed Berto’s forehead, and rubbed Elena’s new big rounded belly before he pulled his wife into a hug.

* * *

**~** **Marigold Grand Central Station, The Land of The Dead**

Héctor nervously held his straw hat to his ribs as he waited in the line with Imelda standing right behind him. This is the first year for both of them, but the feelings they felt in their souls were ridiculously contrasted. 

She was excited, and curious about what’s waiting for them beyond the bridge while he was terrified, but after he told her everything about his life here, and how many times he sunk beneath that bridge, ella entendió…

“Next!” Héctor stepped forward with Imelda next to him.

The agent raised her eyebrow at him as he chuckled nervously. The couple smiled, and the devil box scanned them.

“Ding!” Héctor’s eyes went wide, “Enjoy your visit, Señor y Señora Rivera!”.

Héctor let out a teary chuckled as he exited from the Marigold Grand Central Station. Putting his hat on, and looked at the large puente before him. Imelda smiled at him, and offered her hand. He gladly took it, and together they walked towards the bridge. 

The cempasúchil petals glowed beneath their shoes as Pepita flew above them. The cemetery shone in golden colors as the dead reunited with their living families. Imelda stopped at her gravestone, and nudged Héctor to look at the other one next to hers.

_ “Héctor Rivera 1900 - 1921” _

He had no last name when he was born, and he used hers when they were alive before he left, but now he has regained his place… He loves her, and stood by her as her husband along with learning how to make shoes when he doesn’t play, he’s officially a Rivera now.

“Meow” a tiny gray cat called them.

“Pepita? You shrunk a bit, eh?” Héctor chuckled.

The couple followed the cat to the Rivera Hacienda, and Julio greeted the cat with a tiny fish. The dead couple entered the courtyard where Victoria was playing a violin as Coco playing Héctor’s guitar, and the twins blew their tiny trumpet. 

“Mija…” Héctor smiled with tears as he watched his Coco playing his guitar for little Berto on Franco’s lap.

Elena entered the courtyard, and smiled, sneakily waving her hand at the skeletal couple before she joined her living familia.

“Wow, she got pregnant again?” Imelda chuckled.

“Well, her husband seems nice.” Héctor commented with daddy’s tone as Franco lifted Berto up in the air as he danced, the baby laughed happily, “A bit loco, but nice.”, he turned to Julio who sang pitchy with Coco, “That’s the man Coco married?”.

“Yes, that’s Julio. Coco, and Elena got it from me, I guess. We all have loco taste in men.” Imelda answered casually.

“Yeah, all Rivera’s men are lo… Hey!”

Imelda let out her natural laugh, knowing the living can’t see her. Elena smiled at the dead couple, they’re really together again.

“Well, can this loco man have a dance with you?” Héctor offered his hand.

“Of course!”

Imelda took Héctor’s hand, and then the dead couple joined the dance with their living familia. She luckily managed to lift the music ban before she died, but unfortunately passed before she could play with her familia. She sang again in her house with Héctor as he played, and they danced together, but never with their full family.

That’s why Día De Los Muertos exists. So they could see their living family again, so that their living family could honor their memory, and let their love for each other live on forever…

**~ El Fin ~**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! See you guys next time in Victoria’s fic!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Elena's Fanfic! This story was set in 1971, so Imelda was 72, Coco was 53, and Elena was 23. Thank you so much for reading:) 


End file.
